a simple love
by HPF88
Summary: Harry realizes his love for Ginny with the help of Bon Jovi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the song Mystery Train. But I do suggest to everyone that they should get the CD that had Mystery Train on it. It's called Crush and it's by Bon Jovi. It's great! Okay, on with the story!  
  
'Oh, I'm so tired,' thought Harry as he trudged into his apartment, tossing his robes over his desk chair. 'I go out and capture Death Eaters all month. All I want to do is come home and sleep, but no! I have paper work at the office.'  
  
Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, the man who vanquished Lord Voldemort for the last time, the richest wizard in the world, hottest wizard according to Teen Witch, was tired. For the past week he had been up early for interviews and out late finishing important paper work for those who were being transported to a holding cell until they could give them the Dementor's kiss.  
  
'You think that the Ministry could teach other people to do the clean up job after arresting a deatheater, but no, that would make life too simple.' While Harry continued his ranting and raving, he absentmindedly turned on the radio. For some unknown reason, listening to the radio always calmed him down. To Harry, song writing was pure. The writer put their heart and soul out for the whole world. Whether it was to be ridiculed or not. And he knew what it was like to not be liked. It took guts to put yourself out against that. The thought that there were still true artist in the corrupted world he lived in was comforting.  
  
"Bloody hell," yelled Harry when he turned to his favorite station, only to hear commercials. "If I wanted to have smoke blown up my ass I would have stayed at work!"  
Grumbling, Harry continued to prepare for bed. To put it simply, he loosened his pants, letting them fall to the ground beside the bed, and threw his shirt across the room, hoping it would land somewhere near the dirty hamper. He gently placed his glasses next to radio beside his bed, and literally fell into bed.  
  
Rolling over on his back, Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander into daydream land. A mental vision of Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan, appeared. Harry watched as she laughed at something her brother, Ron, said. He could listen to that laugh all day. And those eyes, he could loose himself in those eyes. The way the sun shone on her brilliant auburn locks was mesmerizing. Every time he was around her, his fingers itched to run through her loose, bouncy curls.  
  
'Stop it, Potter,' scolding himself mentally. 'You can't have some silly, little crush on your best mate's sister. She doesn't ever like you anymore like that. It's time to move on.'  
  
Harry was pulled out of his lecture when he heard the DJ on the radio talking. "Welcome back. You're listening to 101.7, the station with all the hits. Next up, Bon Jovi's new hit love song, Mystery Train."  
  
'Not a love song,' thought Harry. He turned on his side, about to change the station, when the word of the song stopped him.  
  
There are days when she's a whisper  
  
Nights when she's a scream  
  
A reason to wake up in the morning  
  
To close your eyes and dream  
  
She'll curse you like a sailor  
  
She'll wound you with her eyes  
  
She'll always make it better  
  
But won't apologize  
  
You know everything about her but don't know her at all  
  
The images of Ginny that he was trying so hard to stop came flooding back into his head. He didn't want to admit it but she was his reason. His's reason for even existing. Every spare chance he got, he would daydream about the redheaded vixen. When Harry heard the 'curse you like a sailor' and 'won't apologize' parts, a small smile played on his lips.  
  
'Yep, that's Ginny,' thought Harry, remembering the old days back at Hogwarts. He distinctly remembered a time when Ginny was mad at the twins for a prank that they played. Well, mad was an understatement. Harry had no idea Ginny knew all those words. And the time she wouldn't admit that she was wrong about the creator of the polyjuice potion. Harry assured her that he was an expert in the field, but she continued to say he was wrong. When he finally proved he was right, she merely rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. If it had been anyone else he would have been furious. But Ginny did it. And Ginny was...........well, Ginny was a Weasley. She inherited the infamous Weasley temper and stubbornness. But those were just two of the qualities Harry loved about Ginny.  
  
She cries because she's happy  
  
She sings songs when she's mad  
  
Like a stiff drink when you need it  
  
She's good a being bad  
  
Harry let out a laugh at the last line. 'I know that from experience,' thought Harry. He recalled his last two years at school. Ginny had continued to miss dinner more and more. Ron, worried, confronted her in the common room about it one late night in October. Turns out Ginny had been giving Snape hell during class and had been given detention for her disobedience. From what Harry heard, Ginny Weasley had been talking back, playing pranks, cracking jokes, and everything else normal people were too scared to do. Her reasoning? She simply would not put up with a teacher who treated her family and friends like dirt. Ron had never been more proud. On her birthday, all of her brothers, even Percy, showed up at school to celebrate her "accomplishments". Harry was once again pulled out of his happy memory by the last line of the verse.  
  
Long before you knew her, you knew she was the one.  
  
Those words tugged at Harry's heart. Could it be? Could she be the one for him? What if she was, and he wasn't doing anything about it?  
  
She's a ride on a mystery train  
  
To a place you've never been  
  
Better hold on tight to that mystery train  
  
You're not in Kansas anymore  
  
She's a ride  
  
On a mystery train  
  
Harry sat up straight in his bed. How could he be so blind? The love of his life was in front of face for years and he did nothing! Quickly, Harry jumped out of bed, and put his disregarded pants back on. He ran to the door, and down the hallway of the apartment building before remembering, 'Wait, I'm a wizard.' Mumbling about how stupid he was, he ran back into his apartment, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into his fireplace, and yelled, "GINNY'S FLAT".  
  
Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, into the dark room. 'I'm never flooing anywhere, ever again,' thought Harry as he shook the soot out of his unruly hair. He tried to feel around for a of lamp but only knocked into what felt like the coffee table. Mentally cursing himself he was about to call out for her. That was until he felt a wand poking into his chest.  
  
"Who are you," demanded Ginny, jabbing the wand into his chest. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Harry almost answered by saying 'you' but held himself back. "Ginny, it's me. Harry."  
  
A light flipped on and Harry found himself standing in Ginny's room. "Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Ginny, a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"I-," started Harry but found that he had lost his voice when he saw Ginny. 'Merlin, she beautiful,' thought Harry. The room suddenly became hotter and his pants became tighter when he noticed what Ginny was wearing. The baggy flannel shirt that hung off one shoulder and rested dangerously high on her thigh. Her hair was messy from her sleep, making her look natural. 'I would give anything to wake up and see her next to me every morning,' thought Harry.  
  
"Harry, why are you here," asked Ginny in a hushed voice. She placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, causing a shiver to travel up and down his spine. The force that pulled Harry's hand towards the one that was resting on his shoulder was unknown, but he knew that it was he who wrapped his large hand around her small one, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I just stopped by to say, I think I've fallen in love with you," said Harry. "I know it seems sudden but I can't get you out of my head. I love every single thing about you, Gin." He gently pulled Ginny closer to himself, caressing her soft cheek with his free hand.  
  
You deserve to know. If you want to stay friends that's fine. I just wanted you to know how I truly feel before it was too late." Harry was expecting her to pull her hand away, slap him across the face. He wasn't expecting Ginny to through her arms around his neck, and capture his lips in a kiss. That was the farthest thing from his mind, but it happened.  
  
"I almost gave up on you, Potter," teased Ginny, her arms still around her neck.  
  
"I'm glad that you didn't," whispered Harry into her ear, nibbling on her neck softly. "Or else I wouldn't be able to do this."  
  
He worked his lips back up to her lips, devaoring them in the most intense kiss he ever taken apart in. He even surprised himself when his own tongue slid out of his mouth and outlined Ginny's bottom lip, before snaking inside her mouth, exploring the tempting cavern. She tasted better than he ever imagined. Like strawberries and cream. His hand ran along her sides, and across her back. He slowly backed her into a wall, never breaking contact with Ginny. Only because of lack of oxygen did he take his lips away from Ginny's. But even then, he trailed his kisses down her cheek to her neck.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this," asked Harry in a husky voice.  
  
"I think I have an idea," replied Ginny, grinding her hips into his evident arousal. Wiggling free of Harry's grasp around her waist, Ginny slowly walked over to her bed. "You know, it would be much more comfortable if we did this on my bed."  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny, crawling on top of her as he slowly running his hands up her perfect legs. "I like the way you think, Miss Weasley."  
  
The next morning  
  
"Stop it Harry, I can't concentrate with you kiss me," wined Ginny as Harry circled his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. His bare front pressing against her back was almost unbearable.  
  
"I can't help it that you taste so good," said Harry, smirking against her hot skin.  
  
"Oh Harry, that was really corny, even for you." With a heavy sigh, Ginny turned around in Harry's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just as she began to kiss Harry, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Bugger," mumbled Ginny.  
  
"No worries, love," said Harry against Ginny's lips. "We can snog and answer the door at the same time." He placed his hands under her round tush, the one he spent all last night memorizing with his hands, and lifted her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waste as he walked her to the door, careful not to lose contact with her lips.  
  
"Oh, bloody door knob," cursed Ginny as she tried to turn it with the hand that wasn't tangled in Harry's hair. "Ah, got it!"  
  
Her happiness was suddenly disrupted when she saw the six confused and faces before her. "Oh, hey guys." Harry tore is mouth away from Ginny's neck to see six very angry, Weasley males staring daggers at him.  
  
"Hey, what brings you to Ginny's flat," asked Harry, still holding Ginny in a suggestive way. "Well, if you don't have anything to say, we'll be going." Harry tried to shut the door on the flabbergasted group of men but Ron put his foot in just in time to stopping it from closing.  
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Harry before throwing Ginny over his shoulder and running into her room, barricading it with her any furniture he could find.  
  
"Not scared of my brothers are your, Harry," asked Ginny innocently.  
  
"I could take one of them, but the whole lot? They'd tear me apart. We weren't in the best position when they walked in."  
  
"No, but I liked it." Ginny walked up to Harry, and ran one finger down his chest until it came to his boxers. Harry was about to kiss her until he passed out until he heard pounding on the door.  
  
"HARRY, YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
  
So, what'd ya'll think? Was it any good? I personally liked it. It took forever though. Should I keep going? Let me know! 


	2. meet the familysort of

Disclaimer: All right, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own any of the Harry Potter stores or any of that stuff. I'm a poor, little southern girl. Yes, I do say ya'll. Get over it!  
  
Marie: I'm surprised, not many people review twice. That really gave me a kick in the butt. Thanks for your kind words. But seriously, I can really only update on the weekends and sometimes not even then.  
  
SnakeEyesHannah: Thanks for the review. I got the "Harry, you've got a lot of explaining to do" from I Love Lucy. ("LUCY, YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAININ TO DO!") It's really a great line. Thanks for telling me that you laughed; I try hard to add in some humor when I write. Tell me what you think about this chapter.  
  
Jess: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think about it.  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Nice name. (Tom Felton, sooo hot) Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Bigreader: Yeah, sorry about this not being a Ginny/Draco thing. But I like the idea of Harry and Ginny being together too.  
  
Kneh13: Thanks for the review; you were the first for this story, GO YOU! Anyways, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter! And do forget to review!  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME?! OPENEN UP!" Harry had never been so scared in his entire life. Fighting Voldemort was bad, but facing all six of the Weasley brothers, together, was unheard of.  
  
"Great, I'm going to die," muttered Harry as she paced the room, try to think of how to get out of the flat before Ron tore him to shreds.  
  
"No you won't. Not when I'm standing in front of you," said Ginny. She walked up in front of Harry, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "You have to face them one day."  
  
"I know," sighed Harry. "I just kind of hoped it wouldn't be with me half naked and you in my arms. I think Ron's going to kill me."  
  
"Well, they can just deal with it. I remembered walking in on Ron and Hermione while they were...um...you know. Anyway, that was how I found out about the two of them. I see no reason for his disapproval," said Ginny, holding her chin high with confidence. "Plus I'll hex them if they try to hurt you."  
  
"HEY, POTTER, OPEN UP," yelled Fred, or George, from behind the closed door.  
  
"WE'RE COMING OUT," shouted Ginny. Harry could tell that she was furious. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for her brothers. God only knew what she was going to do.  
  
Ginny walked over to the door, pushing the drawers that Harry so conveniently placed in the way over, and opened the door calmly. The moment that the door was opened, Ron rushed in and tackled Harry onto the floor.  
  
"Bastard," yelled Ron as he chocked Harry. "You slept with my baby sister! How could you!? I trusted you!"  
  
Harry was becoming more and more worried. Ron was furious and no one was helping him. It was becoming apparent to him that in just a few seconds he would pass out from lack of oxygen. That was until Charlie pulled Ron off of him.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie," chocked Harry. Unlike the rest of the family, Charlie seemed to think this whole situation was humorous.  
  
"No problem, Potter," said Charlie with a laugh. "Just next time you answer the door, put some clothes on."  
  
"I'll do my best." Harry turned to the other Weasley boys. They looked a little calmer then before. All except Ron who was being restrained by Charlie, Fred, and George.  
  
"Ron, you have no right to suffocate my boyfriend," said Ginny, jabbing her finger into Ron's chest.  
  
"Oh, so now he's your boyfriend," cried Ron. "When we're you going to tell us? When you got _pregnant_?!"  
  
"Don't you start with me Ronald Weasley! You didn't tell anyone about your relationship with Hermione until almost a year after it started. Hell, I didn't know until I walked in on you two!"  
  
"She got a point, Ronnie," said Fred.  
  
"Well.........that was different," said Ron, blushing from the memory of Ginny's walk in. "And DON'T call me Ronnie. Only Hermione can call me that."  
  
"It was not different," yelled Ginny. "Now why don't you all get out, and give me and my _boyfriend_ some privacy?!"  
  
"I don't know, Gin-bear," said Charlie, pinching her cheek. "I think you and Potter need a chaperon. I don't trust the two of you alone together."  
  
"If you all don't get out this very instant I will make mum's punishments look like a treat," warned Ginny in a low, dangerous voice. "OUT!"  
  
"All right, I'm out of here," yelled Fred. "No need to get out your wand dear sister."  
  
"Yeah, we're just looking out for you virtue," hollered George from the living room, dragging Ron behind him.  
  
"THIS ISN'T OVER, POTTER," screamed Ron from the hallway. It took all five brothers to get him out of the flat without killing someone. "YOU HAD BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY SISTER!!!"  
  
"Well, that went better than I expected," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"It could have gone worse?!" Harry was currently checking the red hand marks on his neck. If it went any worse he would have been lying dead on the ground at this very moment. "I think the battle with Voldemort went better than that."  
  
"Oh, quit being such a baby," said Ginny as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"But it hurts," wined Harry in a baby voice. "See, he left marks."  
  
"You left a mark on my neck last night, but I'm not complaining," laughed Ginny.  
  
"That was just a love bite," said Harry as he sat down next to Ginny, pulling her into his arms. "I can give you another one if you'd like."  
  
"Great, then I can go back to the Burrow looking like a scarlet woman," said Ginny, snuggling closer to Harry.  
  
"Are you going today," asked Harry, silently hoping that the answer was no.  
  
"I was planning on it," said Ginny, looking up into his brilliant, emerald eyes. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"Of course I want to go," cried Harry. "I plan on marring into the family one day."  
  
"Oh, you do," asked Ginny, lying back onto the bed, her eyes never leaving Harry's. "I suppose you plan on marring me? Unless, of course, you marry one of my brothers."  
  
"You first assumption was the correct one, Miss Weasley," whispered Harry and he lowered himself over Ginny. 'She so beautiful in the morning,'  
  
"So what did you have planned for today," asked Ginny, true curiosity overcoming her.  
  
"Well," stared Harry. "I thought we could make love, eat breakfast in bed, make love again, take a bath together, make love while we're taking our bath, and so on. You get the idea. It is Saturday after all."  
  
"I like the idea, but I did tell mummy and daddy that I could come today," said Ginny. "But, the bathing together sounded interesting. It would be a new experience for me, and we would kind of be getting ready for the day. So, why not?"  
  
"I'll go run the water," said Harry, jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom.  
  
'I could really get use to this,' thought Ginny.  
  
A/N: All right, how was it? I know it was a bit short but I tried. I've got a few questions. 1.) What the Hell is the name of the other brother. There's Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and who else? 2.) I don't know where to start with my next chapter. Should it be descriptive and start in with the tub scene or start after they've done their dirty deeds? I've never written a.........you know, naughty scene before. Just wondering. Thought you guys should have some say in this. Okay, now review.  
  
Seriously, review  
  
I'm not kidding, review  
  
If you don't review I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!!!!!!!!  
  
Not really, but please, do review. It just makes my day! 


End file.
